Fade
by FashionDiva7
Summary: My DP ANGST DAY fic for this year. Enjoy.


A day late, oh well. I remember the first angst day...

* * *

**Fade**

Every pore of his body screamed with agony. Pain wrapped around him like a too-tight blanket, threatening to sufficate him in a second. Tears leaked from the corners of his squeezed shut eyes, and his clenched fists bled from his fingernails pressing into them. He fought for air, trying to claw his way to reality. To break the hold the pain locked him in.

Danny wrenched his eyes open, head snapping around to take in his surroundings. A bead of sweat trailed down his face, and he couldn't stop his body from shaking. He was exactly where he had started before the session. The halfa was slumped against the back wall of the lab, head resting just so that his eyes saw nothing but the ceiling.

He didn't care. Why should he anymore? He knew where he was. He knew there was no reason to hope. The Fenton lab had always been a part of his life and afterlife for that matter. It was the site of the accident, home to the portal, and his parents work room. Silver and neon green weapons littered the ground, as usual...though they had actually been used for their purpose for once. They had been used to harm the ghostboy, to make him incapable of escape and therefore subject to tests.

From his parents. They were the source of the agony.

_They don't know it's you. _That annoying voice of reason, the hero voice, commented in his head.

True, his tortured eyes were the color of ectoplasm, his hair the shade of snow. The outfit he wore, though shredded by ectoguns, was still somewhat regonizable as the hazmat.

Danny Phantom had been captured. He'd been tortured. He'd felt the last shreds of life begin to seep from his body. In fact, he wasn't sure if Danny Fenton even existed anymore. He didn't have to strength to check, and he hadn't reverted back yet.

His neck crying out in protest, he shifted to look across the room. Maddie, his mother, was typing furiously into the computer, a gleeful shimmer in her eyes.

_Your pain makes her happy. Don't you want to be happy, hero? _The more sinister part of his mind inquired.

Danny's heart clenched. Of course he wanted her to be happy, but did he really have to suffer?

_You could tell her your secret. _He wasn't sure what portion of his mind suggested that. The idea sounded awfully good though. Stop the pain, free yourself from this. Live.

His gaze took in his father's form as well. Jack was on the phone, out of the way. The two had decided that it would be better if Jack didn't handle the weapons, after all...they only had one specimen. Danny could just make out the words of the conversation.

"...don't know Sam. We haven't seen Danny in a week, we thought he was with you and Tucker!" Jacks voice was getting anxious now, something rare for the large man.

Danny laughed bitterly, though it came out sounding like a harsh cough. Maddie looked up, eagerly making her way over to him.

"Ok, Phantom." She began calmly, rubbing her hands together.

_Oh no. _

"Today we're gonna do a little questioning. If you give us satisfying answers, we wont use the gun." She stated, as if she were making light conversation over dinner.

_Yeah right. _He grunted to show that he had heard.

"First question. Why is your DNA so different from other ghosts?"

Danny looked at her through bleary eyes. "Idonnn'tknowww," He slurred.

She glared in response. "Next question. Do you know my son?"

"Odd question." He replied, glad his voice was coherent. "But yeah."

"Where is he?" She asked, fingering the gun on her hip. It looked so menacing at the moment, he felt his eyes begin to water.

"Honestly?"

Maddie nodded, face set in a scowl. "Of course I want you to be honest."

"He's dying."

Maddie looked alarmed. "Are you threatening me?"

Phantom shook his head sadly. "No. I'm telling the truth, he's dying."

"Where is he?" She snapped, serious. "Tell me now."

He shut his eyes and whispered. "Right here, mom." He chose that moment to let his now baby blue eyes meet her gaze, as he began to slip out of focus. It was as if he were disappearing in a shimmer of light, identies switching madly back and forth.

Reality hit Maddie hard.

* * *

**Short and simple, but done. Hope you like it!**


End file.
